


Sitting,Waiting,Wishing

by next_top_shonda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next_top_shonda/pseuds/next_top_shonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Neverland... Regina has feelings for Emma but Emma doesn't feel the same way,does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting,Waiting,Wishing

Hello!I don't own the characters so please don't sue me.I was listening to sitting,waiting,wishing by Jack Johnson while writing this story so this is where the title comes from.It's my first fic so please bear with me.Oh and English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes.Please let me know what you think! (:

                                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~

Must I always be waiting on you?Must I always be playing your fool?

 

            As I sit here watching you across the fire I can’t stop thinking about all those times,all those glares,those subtle touches.How could I be such a fool to fall in love with you?Emma Swan,you turn me inside out and upside down without even knowing it… Everyone else seems to be sleeping,well I can hear Snow snoring, and you just sit there and I want so much to come near you,to touch your face,kiss your lips,hold you until you fall asleep in my arms,but of course you are not mine to touch,to kiss,to love. You make it painfully obvious everyday.You and Hook,wow..who would have thought?As if I needed any more reason to dislike this guy. I don’t blame him thought,how could anyone not fall in love with you?I was so afraid you would find out about my feelings, especially that time when you touched my hand and the portal opened,the first time we made magic together.You know,magic equals true love,and it happened and I remember looking at you in shock,trying to figure out whether you realised that,whether I got busted.You seemed clueless as always.Thank God you’ve got your father’s wit. As I am sitting lost in my thoughts I fail to notice you approaching me,when suddenly I feel your hand on my shoulder

“Regina,are you ok?”

“Of course dear…why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,you seem a little jumpy…” you pause for a second and I see something in your eyes,like you actually worry about me,like you actually care…I really wish you wouldn’t,it would make things significantly easier…more painful but easier…

“Look,if it’s about Henry you have nothing to worry about…we will find him!We always will!We are his family!”

You look so adorable that my heart can barely bear it

“I think you should spend less time with the Charmings,you’ve started to sound like them”

you roll your eyes in return and say

“I am one of them after all…” and then you go and lay down.Charming indeed.           

         Well,it’s one of those sleepless nights for me,always thinking,trying to figure out the exact moment I started having those thoughts, those dreams,the day everything started to have to do with you.However it seems hopeless.Since the day I met you everything was about you,how to get rid of you… I was trying so hard to push you away and now I realise that maybe it was because I was afraid about what would happen if you stayed close. And I was right…look at me now… I was trying so hard to be strong,distant,not to care anymore and I did it,I actually did it,I had to execute a few people and curse an entire kingdom but you get my point.And then I met you and now I feel all those things and it hurts so much,it’s so real that I can’t take it.It’s like my heart can’t get enough of loving you. I should probably take a walk,maybe I will get tired and finally be able to sleep after all.I keep wandering in the thick forrest until I find a lake…Neverland has lakes?As I stand here admiring the view I hear a sound behind me

“It’s me!” you say and raise your hands a little

“I thought you were asleep”

“I tried but I couldn’t so I decided to take a walk just like you”

Yeah,just like me…

You move a little closer and my name comes out of your mouth,it’s almost a whisper but it doesn’t fail to make me shiver

“Something’s bothering you…now I know we are not exactly friends but you can trust me”

I can’t concentrate in this proximity,I keep looking down as I’m trying to move away from you but then you grab my hand and I can’t take it anymore.I turn around and kiss you…slowly,gently as if anything more would ruin the moment…as if anything more would make you realise what’s happening…as if I were about to lose you forever.You just stood there,not responding to the kiss but not backing away either.I break the connection but I don’t have to courage to look into your eyes.

“Regina…I…” you pause for a moment and just look at me,no words come out of your mouth.I can’t stand the silence so I just turn around and walk away…and sadly enough you just let me…


End file.
